Changelog
The Changelog is a list of new updates that the developer will/have work(ed) on. It can be found by clicking the "changes" button on the title/death screen. (direct link). The Changelog Doblons.io Changelog: Several Fake Doblons.io apps have surfaced on the Play Store. Do not download them. Once an official mobile version comes out, I will post about it on reddit/twitter/facebook COMING SOON: > Palm Trees, Mountains and Combat forts on Islands > Mini Bosses > Crows Nest Upgrade to increase view distance v6.2 (CURRENT) (12/02/2017): > Smoother rotation and aiming > Slightly increased default movement speed > Improved performance yet again v6.1 (12/02/2017): > Removed enemies from radar (will add back when its optimized) > Added new Boss: MS 巧克力 (3rd Boss) v6.0 (11/02/2017): > Optimized performance > Improved interpolation > Optimized server update method > Reduced Server tickrate > Decreased bandwidth requirement (both up and down) v5.9 (6/12/2016): > Added Rudder to Rear Path (Ill make it move) > Added Ultra Ram Upgrade > Buffed Queen Anne > Buffed chase cannons v5.8 (18/11/2016): > Optimized Rendering on Client Side > Fixed Minimap Bugs: On Death and Blue Dots > Fixed Leaderboard Display bug when player dies v5.7 (10/11/2016): > Added new Boss: Queen Anne > IXPlode now uses Buster Cannon > Increased MG MasterOv Turn Speed > Increased Black Pearl Damage > Buffed Santa Maria Slightly > Increased Firerate for SS Doblons v5.6 (8/11/2016): > You can now see players that are 10 levels higher than you on the minimap (In FFA) > Bug Fixes on Server Side > Fixed mouse lag issue on several devices > Optimized Collision Logic on Server Side v5.5 (7/11/2016): > Added another tier to Sniper cannon; Buster Cannon > King now uses Buster Canons instead of Sniper Cannons > Minor Performance Improvement on Client Side v5.4 (6/11/2016): > Buffed IXPlode and MasterOV Health > Fixed Leaderboard Bug where it didn't update after killing someone > Added Second Quad Cannon Upgrade v5.3 (3/11/2016): > Nerfed Ram Damage a lot > Fixed Blue minimap dot bug on FFA v5.2 (2/11/2016): > Fixed Health Bars for Fleet Ships > Team Mates in TDM are now shown on the minimap in blue > More rendering optimizations > Added Second Big Cannon Upgrade > Increased Ram Damage > Buffed Gatlin Damage > Side Rows Make you much faster now, but you turn slower > Side Cannons make you turn slower > Buffed Turn speed upgrade and reduced default turn speed > Greatly increased reward for killing players > Increased Chase Cannon Range and Damage v5.1 (1/11/1691): > Several big Server Optimizations > Changed Green X to Green Area Indicator > Bot Ships now avoid islands > Changed Boss Color to Red > IXPLODE Boss now awards 5999 coins upon death > tresrmp v5.0 (31/10/2016): > Fixed invisible boss bug > Minor visual Improvements > Increased Default turn and move speed > Added islands around Map (I will add palm trees, mountains and combat forts to the islands) > Minimap now shows object scales more accurately > Rendering Optimizations > Green X now shows general location of emerald (I will add more treasure in future updates) v4.9 (30/10/2016): > Fixed emerald spawn bug > Nerfed IX Plode Boss > Changed Triple Cannon to Twin Cannon > Twin Cannon is now Dual Cannon > You can now have 3: Swivels, Gatlins and Auto Cannons > You can also have 2 Dual cannons > You can now have up to 3 oars instead of 2 v4.8 (29/10/2016): > Increased XP curve > Increased defaut move speed a bit > Changed Mine Dropper Ship Look > Added several new Skins > Increased default cannon range > Re-Balanced All Bosses and changed some of their visuals > Emerald is now shown on the Minimap > Added IX Plode Boss > MasterOv boss is now a rammer v4.7 (28/10/2016): > More coins around map > Added Mine Dropper to Fleet (Always follows you) > Nerfed MasterOv Boss Damage > Fleet ships can now attack even when retreating towards you > Fixed minor visual bug on oars > Optimized Collisions on server side v4.6 (27/10/2016): > Emerald is now worth $500 > Added Reddit and 4Chan Skins > Bosses will now continue to shoot at you even when returning to the center of the map > Server Optimizations > Client Side rendering optimizations ** More weapons etc coming soon as well v4.5 (26/10/2016): > Bosses are no longer random. They spawn in sequence > Added IP configs for Mobile Version > Nerfed MasterOv Boss a bit > Fixed Bug where you dont get money for shooting coins at your fleet > Fixed Jitter v4.4 (25/10/2016): > Hull Upgrade Buffed > XP Curve Reduced > Added new Boss: MS Masterov > Added new Skin > Increased Gatlin Cannon Damage > (Rudder was broken so ill add it in the next update) v4.3 (24/10/2016): > Getting items takes less time now > Buffed Side Row Speed > Added Bigger Mines Upgrade to Mine Launcher (They also last longer) > Added percentage display to item progress bar > More coins around map > Reduced Server CPU Usage v4.2 (23/10/2016): > Your name is now saved when you refresh > You now shoot copper coins instead of gold with (F) > You can now have a maximum of 3 ships in your fleet but you can buy the same type multiple times (depends on ship) > Fixed some issues with the Idle Kick logic > Delayed Boss Health Regen more > Added Row Upgrade to Side Path: (They increase your speed) > Optimized Performance v4.1 (21/10/2016): > Networking Fixes > New Skins v4.0 (20/10/2016): > Score text only shows for kills > Diamonds spawn more rarely now > General Optimizations > Performance Improvements > Added Auto Shoot with E > Emerald randomly appears anywhere on map: worth 150 v3.9 (19/10/2016): > Bigger Map > Added Rubys > Changed Coin/Treasure spawn logic > Added new skins > Made rams look nicer > In TDM you now join the team with the lowest score > Added Scorestreak Text > Added subtle day night cycle based on the time on the server v3.8 (18/10/2016): > Username Input no longer takes focus when you die > Changed Minimap colors for #1 player > Added Front Item Slot > Added Ram Weapon Path > Added Chase Cannons > Improved overall Performance > Added 2 new Bosses v3.7 (16/10/2016): > Increased Max Level to 75 > Increased Max Upgrade Level to 15 > General Balancing > Moved Coin display back v3.6 (16/10/2016): > You no longer get any points for killing fresh spawns > Increased default cannon range of all cannons > Added Spawn Locations for TDM > Diamonds are Rarer now > Moved Coin Display to Bottom Left > Balanced Bosses Again > Weapons no longer affect your Level > #1 Player is now shown on Radar in Green v3.5 (16/10/2016): > Increased Sniper Range & Speed > Buffed Health Regen > Reduced Tripple Cannon Spread a bit > Balanced Bosses again > Added /info.html page v3.4 (15/10/2016): > Added spread to Gatlin Guns > Renamed Big Bertha to Big Cannon (Im going to keep the names simple) > Added Sniper Cannon to Big Cannon Path > Added Tripple Cannon to Twin Cannon Path > Reduced Health Regen a bit > Increased rewards for killing bosses v3.3 (14/10/2016): > Health Regen is constant > Added new Skin (Courtesy of TheVerge) (Proper Image based ones coming soon) > Diamonds spawn closer to the middle now > Updated AI behavior. They are savages now > Auto Cannons Now Predict movement > ReBalanced all Bosses > Buffed HP Upgrade > Buffed Gatlin Cannons > Increased Coin shooting range > Fixed Coin Bug in TDM > You now get more money back after you respawn v3.2 (14/10/2016): > Added Basic Version of Team Deathmatch (WIP) > Added Power Level Display next to Name > Killing any enemy now gives you their power level x10 (coins and score) > Adjusted Bot Behavior a little bit > Auto Repairs only work outside of combat now > Auto Repairs Buffed > Bosses now Repair Quickly out of combat > Increased Mine Duration > Increased XP requirement for weapons a bit > Added Diamonds to Middle of Map (worth $100) > Increased Map Size a bit v3.1 (13/10/2016): > Buffed Gatlin Damage > Removed Galley > Increased Fleet Cannon Range > Added new Skins > Upgrades no longer slow you down as much v3.0 (12/10/2016): > Added Galley to Fleet (Fast but weak. It is designed to crash into enemy ships) > Health Bar size is now affected by the amount of health a player/bot has > Health Bar is now Left-Aligned > Further Balancing v2.9 (12/10/2016): > Fixed Fishing Boat Bug > Added Crash Damage to Bosses > Nerfed Health Regen a bit more > Reduced Max Health Upgrade bit a Bit > Increased Default Damage v2.8 (12/10/2016): > Added new Skins > Added Grape Cannon Upgrade to Scatter Cannons > Added Ram Damage Upgrade > Minor re-balancing > Added slowing controls (Always starts at max speed): > Keyboard: Press S to Slow down and W to Speed up > Mouse: Move Mouse Closer to ship to slow down > Added Santa Maria Boss (This one is an absolute savage and you get 10k points for killing it) > Move speed upgrade is more potent now v2.7 (10/10/2016): > Your fleet now uses the same skin as you > Added Controls Option to Main Menu (Top Right) > (I will add the slowing feature back in soon) > Added Skin Display to Skin Selector > Added some skins v2.6 (10/10/2016): > Changed Upgrade display again > Fixed Kick Bug when you are just moving around > Fixed XP Display Bug > Fixed Coins Exploit > Added Basic Skins v2.5 (9/10/2016): > Changed Movement to A & D or Arrow Keys: This allows you to move and shoot in different directions. This also allows you to interact with the UI more easily. > Added health Regen to Fleet ships > Increased Fishing Boat Turn Speed > Increased Map Size > Fixed Rear Cannon Shooting Bug > Changed Next Weapon to Next Level Text > Added Upgrades (x) Display to show how many Upgrades you have available > Fixed Level Up System, you now get points for killing enemies > Revised Weapon Upgrade UI > Several Bug Fixes > Fixed Spawn Protection Bug > You can now Shoot out coins toward your mouse v2.4 (8/10/2016): > Auto Cannons Shoot slightly Ahead of the Target > Increase Big Berta Range > Increased Scatter Cannon range and Damage > Increased Mine Damage > Decreased Auto Cannon Damage > Made Crows Nest Larger > Fixed Click to Shoot Bug v2.3 (8/10/2016): > Added Auto Cannons after Swivel Cannons > Moved Berta Cannon to Twin Cannon Path > Re-Balanced Big Berta > Automated Mine Dropper > Names Change Sizes based on your scale > Added SS DOBLONS Boss v2.2 (7/10/2016): > Health Bars are Always Rendered Above everything else > Health Bars of Enemy Ships are Red now > Adjusted AI Behavior Again so they dont get stuck on eachother as much > Added Cooldowns to Fleet: > Fishing Boat 1 Second > Battleship 30 Seconds > Man Of War 1 Minute v2.1 (7/10/2016): > Reduced Big Berta Damage and Speed > Increased Big Berta Reload Time > Changed Man Of War > Added new AI Behavior > Reduced Fleet Ships HP > Made Bosses Slower > Boss is now Shown on Minimap v2.0 (6/10/2016): > Slightly Nerfed the Dutchman > Changed formation Logic > Added Big Berta Cannon (Branches from Swivels) > Added New Fleet Ship: Man of War > Extended Mine Duration > Increased Map Size Slightly v1.9 (5/10/2016): > Bandwidth Optimizations > Increased Default View Distance > Fixed Resize Issue > Fixed Notifications not showing Bug > Increased Fishing Range Again > Buffed Battleship DPS > Added Flying Dutchman Boss > Random Boss Selection v1.8 (4/10/2016): > Increased Map Size and added more coins to map > Slightly incresed pursuit radius of Boss > Increased boss range > Buffed Boss HP > Buffed Battleship: HP and Range > Added unique follow range for fleet ships: (Battleships try to follow you. And fishing boats dont) > Increased Fishing Boat Speed > Added Youtube Link v1.7 (3/10/2016): > Buffed Boss Damage and HP > Buffed Gatlin Damage slightly > Minor Bug Fixes > Limited Boss pursuit Distance > Adjusted AI attack behaviour > Made boss spawn less frequently v1.6 (3/10/2016): > Increased Reward for Killing Fishing Boat > Disabled Friendly Fire for Your Fleet > Added Battleship to Fleet > Added Boss that protects the middle of the map > Made Changes to Fishing Boat > You can now Buy back ships that you have lost > Fixed some Bugs > If any ships from your fleet get too far away, they will try to come back to you > Added basic fleet formation logic > Made new Discord Server v1.5 (3/10/2016): > Added Fleet Upgrades: Fishing Boat (Will collect coins for you. Can be killed my other players) > General Optimizations > Added AI system to Server. (I can now start adding Bosses etc) > Slightly Increased Map Size > Removed View Distance Upgrade > Fixed Garbage Collection issues on Server > Slightly Nerfed Hull Damage > Updated Mnimap Logic (Also shows fleet ships) > Fixed several Visual Bugs > Fixed Weapon Bug > Slight Bandwidth Increase but much smoother performance > Fixed Memory Issue on Server > Changed Look of Fishing Boat a Bit v1.4 (2/10/2016): > Fixed Cannon Bug > Smoothed Framerate and reduced Jitter > Added Scatter Cannon Upgrade > General Optimizations > Raised Passive Upgrade max levels by 1 > Reverted some changes v1.3 (1/10/2016): > Buffed Rear Weapon Damage > Changed formula for points earned per kill > Reduced Gatlin Damage again and slightly decreased range > Increased side cannon damage > Reduced Gatlin speed drop > Increased default speed > Removed move speed upgrade for now (Just want to see if it improves the balance) v1.2 (1/10/2016): > Increased Number of Coins on Map > Every upgrade is more potent now > Side cannons no longer slow you down as much > Increased Range Upgrade Effect > Increased Move Speed Upgrade Effect > Increased Weapon Cost Curve > Hull Strength Upgrade adds more health now > Reduced Auto Repair Power > Increased Amount gained upon death > Minor Balancing and Fixes > Nerfed Gatlin Cannons Dmg > Removed Default Swivel Cannon v1.1 (30/09/2016): > Changed the way weapons are unlocked (Some weapons require others to be installed first) > Added Several New Weapons > Increased Mine Duration > Rebalancing > Increased Default speed of smaller ships v1.0 (29/09/2016): > Fixed Invisible Mine Dropper Bug > Increased Default Speed (Starter Ship should can outrun bigger ships) > Lose less of your coins on death > Reduced Swivel Damage v0.9 (28/09/2016): > You will now get 1/5 of all the coins you have spent as well when you die > You will now get 1/3 of the coins someone has spent as well when you kill them > Fixed Unlimited coin glitch > Added Spawn Protection (Stops when you: Shoot, Upgrade or Collect Coins) > q-p will be used for further upgrades > Re-balanced some of the Upgrades > Added Mine Dropper Upgrade (Good for defending your rear) > Separated Firerate of all weapons > Adjusted the Coins rewarded for kills > Fixed Party System > Fixed Spawn Protection Exploit v0.8 (27/09/2016): > Added more downsides to upgrades (Balancing) > Made speed based on mouse distance > Increased Kick Timer > Added Higher concentration of doblons in middle of map > Added minimap v0.7 (25/09/2016): > Added different coin types: Bronze, Silver & Gold > Added downsides to upgrades: More cannons means slower turn speed etc\ > Optimizations v0.6 (25/09/2016): > You now spawn back with a third of your previous currency > Killing Players now awards you with all the coins they were holding > Nerfed Swivel Cannons Damage > Added Reddit Link > Increased Swivel Cost v0.5 (24/09/2016): > Attempt to fix disconnect issue by changing port policy to round robin > Fixed Turn Speed Delta v0.4 (24/09/2016): > Increased Coin value and upgrade cost > Added new upgrades > Fixed timeout bug > Made Upgrades clickable > Added Swivel Cannons > Bandwidth Optimizations v0.3 (24/09/2016): > Fixed zoom Bug > Fixed Upgrades after death bug > Added Upgrade Cost > Added Discord Link > Changed currency system > Bigger coins will award 2 points > Increased Default Cannon Range > Changed Range logic > Increased number of coins on map v0.2 (23/09/2016): > Bug Fixes > Fixed Death Screen Bug > Added more Pellets around Map > Slightly reduced map size > Updated Instructions Text v0.1 (22/09/2016): > Initial Release Category:Doblons.io Category:Important Category:Changelog